Chris Halliwell
"Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future." - Chris to Phoebe. Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell is the second born child of the next generation of Charmed witches as well as the second child and son of Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and then Elder; Leo Wyatt. He is the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell and the second nephew of Prue and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Known as the Time Traveler, Chris is seen as being a very powerful young witch with ties to the sands of time. He is seen to have a multitude of power though it is mainly for time and moment with his telekinetic abilities and a terrifying power of world projection. Like several of his cousins, Chris is a witchlighter with him being the only son of an Elder in existence. Additionally, Chris possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Due to his abilities and his past he is usually seen as Wyatt's second as well as the voice of reason within the new generation of Charmed children, and highly protective of his family. Chris, at fifteen years old, is currently in his freshmen year of Washington high school with his big brother; Wyatt and is involved in some extra-curricular activities and his expressed an interest in becoming a chef like his mother and wanting to one day inherit Charmed. Chris is part of the Warren family line of witches dating back to the 16th century and beginning with Melinda Warren. History Pre-Birth More than a year before his birth during the attack of the Titans, Chris, arrived in the past wanting to save his brother Wyatt from turning evil, and in trying to do that had broken up his parents and become the Charmed Ones whitelighter, promoting Leo to being an Elder, with Chris going under the alias of Christopher Perry. The sisters and especially Leo find it hard to trust Chris as he is secretive and constantly telling them he can't tell them because of "future consequences". It is later discovered that Chris was half-witch when a Phoenix Assassin; Bianca arrived from the future to take his back to the past, back to Wyatt. Bianca was killed by Wyatt and Chris became determined that he would either save Wyatt or kill him. During a premonition, Phoebe later discovered that Chris was Wyatt's brother, and so tried to help him resulting in Paige discovering Chris' identity when Chris told her. On Wyatt's first birthday, the day Chris was due to be conceived a darklighter attacked Leo, sending both he and Piper to the astral world, while at the same time the Angel of Death visited Chris to tell him of his time was up. Chris disappeared however, was also conceived which resulted in him returning and the sisters soon telling Piper that she was pregnant with Chris. Upon finding out about Chris, Piper became determined to protect and get to know him, with her believing that Chris hated her, however it was later discovered that he didn't hate her but couldn't get close to her because she was dead in his future. The two eventually made piece with their future. During an attack by a spider demon whom wanted to kill the most powerful witch alive that being a pregnant Piper, Chris discovered that Wyatt had powers from inside the womb which furthered his inferiority complex with his brother. Chris was also infected by the spider demon and so gave both himself and his mother up to the demon. Phoebe and Paige were then forced to tell Leo of his son, and Leo had managed to save Chris and Piper just in time and had later discovered why Chris hated him. The two eventually reconciled, with Leo having promised he would be there for Chris. It was later discovered that Gideon, an Elder and the headmaster of magic school was after Wyatt and wanted to kill him with Barbas' help. When trying to stop Gideon, the Elder had stabbed Chris with a powerful atheme which later resulted in his death, which nearly killed his baby self as well as killing his future self. Leo then killed Gideon, restoring an unbalanced world to rights again. Early Life Chris Halliwell was born November 16, 2004 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and then Elder; Leo Wyatt at San Francisco Memorial hospital on the same day that his future self died. Weeks after being born, caused for both his parents to go to the extremes with Piper becoming even more protective than normal and Leo being unable to look at Chris, due to failing him. Chris was nearly kidnapped by Barbas but saved by Piper. A short while after his birth, Wyatt began getting jealous of Chris and so began orbing him about, until their Grams' was able to put a stop to the sibling rivalry and he was blessed by his Ancestors at his Wiccaning soon after. Over the next few years Chris lived in a protected bubble with his parents and aunts, often spending a lot of his time with his grandfather Victor Bennett. In late 2006, just before his second birthday, Chris came into his Magic when he, according to Wyatt, helped his elder brother cheat in a game of Candy Land by switching the cards around to confuse their Grandfather Victor Bennett. After Wyatt was kidnapped by The Jenkins Sisters, Victor proceeded to urge Chris to bring Wyatt back home. After finally sensing the presence of his elder brother, Chris used his powers to Orb Wyatt back home to their Grandfathers house before Christy and Billie could hurt him. After the ultimate battle and with his aunt having married Chris' family steadily get bigger with the births of his younger cousins; Pippa and Hal and less than a month before Chris' fourth birthday in 2008, he became the big brother to his little sister Prudence Melinda "Melinda" Halliwell and on his birthday he became a big cousin again to little PJ. It was around this time that Chris started developing a sense of the other future as his powers began to develop with him showing more talents with his telekinesis, however his powers did seem to stutter a lot. By the time Chris reached the age of six, his mother and Aunts began teaching Chris about his magic and his heritage. He was getting taught in the arts of his whitelighter side by his aunt Paige and his witch side by Piper and hand to hand by Phoebe. Chris had also developed a new ability; world projection, an ability that allows Chris to live in both his past life and his new life. When Chris started waking up with bruises and cuts all over him the sisters later discovered that Chris had a new power. As a result of the nature of his powers, Piper went against all her beliefs and managed to with the help of her sisters, bind that one power. Appearance Chris seems to greatly favor his Aunt Prue in appearance, and other than his eyes is the double of his mother. * Hair: Chris has thick longish earlobe length chocolate brown hair, that he has inherited from his mother. As a child Chris has often grown out his hair to reach the earlobes though rarely grows it any further and had that style until he became a teenager when he started to keep it relatively short and spiky but since the deaths of his parents, Chris has started growing out his hair again and due to his age, he is not yet ready for shaving with him having a hairless face. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Chris is very much the opposite of his brother; Wyatt with him having taken all his looks from his mother except for his father's emerald green oval shaped eyes, which like his brother's change slightly in color depending on his mood. He is the second tallest of the Halliwell cousins' at 6'1" with high cheekbones and freckles. Chris has a swimmers body making him athletically built but slim. Similar to his brother, Chris also a tattoo of the Triquettra on his left hip. * Wardrobe: Chris often inspires simplicity when it comes to his clothing style with him tending not to wear labels or anything to flashy. He is usually seen wearing hand me downs or goes for hoodies, cheap tops, jeans or pants, with him preferring dark colors to light and a pair of much used sneakers. Chris also has a leather jacket, which was once the jacket future Chris wore and which was given to him for his fourteenth birthday. Chris also wears a silver pendent in the form of a Triquettra given to him by his Aunt Phoebe as well as an engagement ring, Bianca's ring, on the same string as the pendent. Personality Chris is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. Since future Chris grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive and much of a loner and occasionally makes decisions that can result in more harm than good but he is also independent, stubborn, and smart. He also has abandonment issues concerning his parents, from the other Chris and struggles with this knowing that his parents never abandoned him until their deaths. Even though he is not as experienced as a whitelighter, he possesses extensive knowledge of magic, his birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of his own powers. Chris can sometimes be seen as a manipulative, shady guy, though his motives are good, he has to work to his family coming from harm. He sometimes shifts into a hard-working, overprotective whitelighter. He also carries a lot of weight on his shoulders and usually blames himself for the world's problems, another trait he had inherited from his other self. Yet when it comes to love and family Chris will give his all, doing everything he can for people and is said to be the double of his Aunt Prue although when it comes to love he is seen as being very much like his Aunt Phoebe. Like his father and the Halliwell witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Piper about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner to the point of almost having a photographic memory. Chris is also very independent and has inherited the Halliwell sarcasm and his Paige's wit though growing up he was said to be just like his mother in feeling like an outsider. Powers and Abilities ''' '''Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. Although Chris has two forms of telekinesis, it is this form that he uses the most with him being able to channel the ability with his hands. Through this ability he has been able to access the ability to crush things though he used that ability more in the other future than in the present. * Telekinetic orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. Although Chris has two forms of telekinesis, it is this form that he uses the least although from his training from his Aunt Paige has shown great skill in with this being the first ability he ever used when he helped his brother Wyatt to win a game against their Grandpa. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. This is an ability that has caused a lot of problems for the young witch especially since the death of his parents and is one of seven of the cousins to have this ability though he has managed to shut people out, something that he had been taught to do by his Aunt Phoebe. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This is the only ability that Chris had inherited from his mother; Piper, and is one of his most effective abilities, yet since the death of his parents, he has been unable to access the ability though it is uncertain why he can not access it when he had complete control before his mother's death. * Electrokinesis: The ability to create and disperse electricity from ones hands. This is an ability that Chris managed to inherit from his Elder side, though he has near no control over this ability and seems to struggle a lot with the control as it is very different to PJ's electrokinesis, and despite the Elders attempts to try and teach him, Chris is unable to accept their help making the ability erratic. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. As another power he had inherited from his Aunt Prue, Chris seems to use this ability quite often typically when he has been attacked by a demon why at school or during a movie he finds boring. * World Projection: This ability is another form of projection being able to manipulate reality and move between worlds. This is an ability that is unique to Chris, as no other witch or Halliwell has this ability and yet it is the one Chris has the least control over with his parents; having found a way to bind this one ability due to it projection him to the other future. Through this ability he can also access different planes though it takes a lot of work, and he can be hurt wherever he turns up. Whitelighter Powers ''' * '''Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. As a result of being unable to heal, Chris has tried his hardest to develop all his other whitelighter abilities and this is an ability that he uses fairly often and does occasionally take advantage of. * Remote orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. As a result of being unable to heal, Chris has tried his hardest to develop all his other whitelighter abilities and this is an ability that he first used to save his big brother from a Hallow possessed Billie and Christy. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges. As a result of being unable to heal, Chris has tried his hardest to develop all his other whitelighter abilities and this is an ability that he is deemed the strongest at among the cousins with him being able to sense PJ despite her being the best at cloaking. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. As a result of being unable to heal, Chris has tried his hardest to develop all his other whitelighter abilities and this is his most powerful of his whitelighter abilities as when he is cloaked no one can find him. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. As a result of being unable to heal, Chris has tried his hardest to develop all his other whitelighter abilities and like his brother he tends to glamour as Dark Chris fairly often when on a demon hunt. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Photokinesis: The ability of create and manipulating light. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that his charges speak, without training in it. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. In his family similar to that of his cousins; Hal, Briana, and Parker, Chris seems to have a great knowledge for both spell casting and potion making and is deemed as one of the best spell casters having been trained by his Aunt Phoebe. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. In his family similar to that of his cousins; Hal, Briana, and Parker, Chris seems to have a great knowledge for both potion making and spell casting with him having been trained by mother; Piper and has since become one of the best just behind his cousin; Pippa. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * Power of Twelve: As the son of a Charmed One, Chris has inherited some Charmed abilities with him having a unique connection with his cousins making him able to sense them, hear their thoughts, and even some of their emotions. Through their shared bond as cousins, the power of twelve are able to talk and communicate with one another on a different level such as the power of the Charmed Ones. ** Bond: The ability to connect with someone on an impressive scale; being able to sense thoughts, emotions, pain and all other things. Chris has this special connection with his big brother; Wyatt, though it is not truly known how and why the Halliwell brothers share this bond, it is known that they do with Wyatt having been the first to know about Chris' powers and with Chris at just two and having just received his powers, being able to remote orb Wyatt back to safety. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch, Chris has been taught hand to hand combat with him having been trained in fighting by his Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Henry. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of his life, Chris has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: Chris is a freshmen student at Washington High school in San Francisco, California, along with his brother Wyatt. As a student, he is fairly successful with him being fairly academic with the possibility to get scholarships to numerous Ivy league schools despite him only wanting to study business and hospitality, and although academic he doesn't seem to express himself in the athletic side although he is on the Washington Eagles swim team, and has had some experience with the baseball team, though that is mostly due to his father's love of the sport and is the only sport he is involved in with his brother. With his impressive grades, Chris currently holds a 4.2gpa which he has managed to maintain despite the reason deaths of his parents. Relationships Bianca Nichols Chris' longest and most permanent relationship is with Bianca Nichols, a Phoenix assassin witch. In late 2003, Chris having returned from the future to save his brother was kidnapped by Bianca, whom was tying to send him back to the future. During this time the Halliwell women discovered that the women was Bianca, a five year old witch, and in twenty-two years time would become Chris' fiance. When Chris went back to the future, he was faced with Wyatt, who in trying to incapacitate Chris ended up killing Bianca. Fourteen years later, after the death of his parents, Uncle Coop and his Aunts; the present Chris meets Bianca for the first time, when Bianca is trying to assassinate him. Bianca decided to play a game of cat and mouse with Chris, not wanting to kill him yet. Due to the nature of their future selves, Chris and Bianca felt something from one another. Chris nearly instantly recognized Bianca, but also knew that she did once betray him and that his parents might not look well on the situation. Soon Chris and Bianca started to create a developing relationship. The relationship was frowned upon a little by his Aunt Prue (whom has recently come into his life) as well as his Uncle Henry, whom has realized that Bianca's family have some relationships with criminal networks however with the help of Parker he learned that he was destined to be with Bianca and that it didn't matter what had happened in the past between the Halliwells and the Phoenix clan nor did it matter about the age difference or species difference they were and are destined to forever be apart of each others lives now and in any other life. Etymology * Christopher: derived from ???st?? (Christos) combined with fe?? (phero) "to bear, to carry". It was used by early Christians as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Chris is the second oldest son and cousin of the next Generation. * Chris is named after his paternal grandfather; Christopher Wyatt, and his middle name is derived from the family's P name tradition. Though he also inherited his name from the other Chris. * Chris is the godson of Phoebe Halliwell and Daryl Morris. * Chris didn't show any type of power until he was nearly two years old, showing that he was the last Halliwell to receive his powers and is also the only witchlighter unable to heal. * Chris shares many traits with his late Aunt Prue. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They were born in October and they also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths.